FRIENDS Where are they now?
by emmageller14
Summary: Ross and Rachel 3
1. Chapter 1

The Geller's

After moving out of Ross' apartment with Emma Geller Green, Rachel and Ross moved out to Westchester to be closer to the Bing's. Just barely after moving in Ross and Rachel had a date night where he took her to the same planetarium where they had their first kiss. He said "Rachel, we've been through everything together, good and bad. You make me want to not leave your side for a second. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, so... Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me? She obviously said yes. That night they made their second daughter named Amy after Rachel's sister. Emma is now 11 and she loves to have fun! She's the most popular girl in her school along with being one of the smartest. Her best friend is Janice's son Mark who coincidentally has the same birthday as her. Amy is 8, she's very smart but not really popular she loves to go to the Paleontology museum that her dad opened and was very successful. Her best friend is Erica Bing, also her cousin. While Emma likes to go on shopping sprees with her mom. Rachel now has her own clothing line that's very popular worldwide! Rachel is pregnant again but this time with a boy. Rachel and Ross got married April 6th 2007.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bing's

Monica and Chandler have been happily married for 11 years. The twins are 9 years old now. Erica has an OCD problem that she needs everything to be spotless 100 % of the time which she gets from Monica. She also gets straight As and 100% on like everything. She is a travel soccer player and the captain of her team. Monica and Chandler do push her hard to do well but she doesn't really mind, her best friend is Amy Geller. Jack on the other hand is really really messy! He makes a lot of unnecessary sarcastic side comments just like his dad. He's in the principal's office every other day for doing something stupid. He doesn't get good grades at all. He's very popular! He defends and protects his sister from all the mean kids which is so sweet! He plays football and is the quarterback on his team. Monica opened up her own successful restaurant called Geller's Place. She still has cleaning issues and she loves playing football with Jack. Chandler still works in advertisement but now he's the head of the company. He enjoys playing outside with Jack and Erica.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hannigan's

Phoebe and Mike are still married with 2 kids. Lilly and Thomas .Lilly is named after Phoebe's mother. Lilly and Thomas are 4 years old and they're about to graduate from Central Park Preschool. Mike has ping-pong matches with Monica every Saturday. Phoebe still has all of her weird beliefs that she takes very seriously. She opened her own Massage Parlor called Buffay and Company, Rachel and Monica are weekly visitors considering that they get 50% off. Mike is a 3rd Grade teacher, he sees Jack and Erica everyday because their classroom is across the hall. Lilly dresses odd but cute and has most of the same beliefs as her mom. She has two pet hamsters that her mom named Princess and Consuela. She plays the piano and her favorite song to play is Smelly Cat and to sing along. Thomas is very bossy and he plays Ice Hockey. He has a HUGE crush on Emma Geller whom he considers his cousin (not my blood).


	4. Chapter 4

Joey Tribbiani

Joey sadly hasn't had a big break in his acting career. He decided to partially give up and work for Chandler in advertising. He sometimes volunteers at Ross' museum. He lives in Monica and Chandlers garage which he renovated in to a nice apartment with a bathroom. He still is never full and plays football with Jack in his free time. He still has never settled down with a girl, but he is dating this girl named Sarah that he loves more than anyone of his many girlfriends.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone

After everyone drops their kids off at school except for Joey they all meet up at Central Perk at 9 every Wednesday before work. They go to a beach house they bought together in Montauk, where Phoebe's biological mom lives every summer. They sometimes go on date nights and the kids hang out with their babysitter Ben Geller who is now 18. They still make time for each other all the time and they enjoy spending holidays and breaks all together as one big family.


End file.
